In recent years, methods for facial makeup (hereinafter simply referred to as “makeup”) have diversified. This makes it difficult, particularly for people who do not have sufficient knowledge about makeup, to select appropriate makeup from countless options. This is because it takes an enormous amount of time and effort to actually try every makeup to determine and compare the makeup.
In view of the above, for example, PTL 1 and PTL 2 disclose techniques for generating and presenting a simulation image of a face when makeup is applied. Each of the techniques (hereinafter referred to as the “conventional technique”) disclosed in these patent literatures acquires an image by photographing a face to which makeup is to be applied. The conventional technique generates a simulation image by superimposing, onto the acquired image, an image that shows a makeup condition when lipstick, blush (rouge), and the like are applied to the face. Each of these conventional techniques then displays the generated simulation image on a display device.
Based on the display image, a user can determine suitability of the makeup without actually applying the makeup for comparison and consideration, thereby allowing selection of appropriate makeup with less time and effort.
However, even when makeup suitable for oneself is proposed with such a simulation image, actually applying the makeup to oneself needs a specific cosmetic agent and a makeup set, and makeup techniques and makeup time of some extent or more.
Accordingly, some users may face difficulty in applying the proposed makeup to themselves or may have to take trouble to request a professional beautician or the like to apply the makeup.
Therefore, for example, if the user is provided with a thin-film to which a functional material such as a cosmetic agent adheres, the thin-film simulating makeup of a professional, and if the user can affix the thin-film on a necessary place by oneself, it is possible to finish professional's makeup even if the user does not apply makeup from the beginning by oneself.
However, since such a thin-film has an ultrathin thickness and requires careful handling, the user cannot affix the thin-film on skin easily by oneself.
Therefore, the present disclosure provides a transfer device for simply transferring, to an adherend such as a human body, a thin-film to which a functional material such as a cosmetic agent used, for example, in cosmetic and medical fields adheres, without damage to the thin-film itself.